Custom:Lego TMNT the videogame
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles |Price = $39.99 |Developers = TT Games |Publishers = |Date = |Genre = |Modes = Single Player, Multiplayer, Multiplayer (Xbox Live, Wii U), Story, Free Play, Free Roam |Rating = |Platforms = Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4,Nintendo 3DS }} Story After Shredder finds the turtles' weakness, mutagen, he right away starts building the Mutagen Machine, a lazer beam that shoots mutagen. He hires every villain of the turtles to help him collect the mutagen he needs to put an end to the turtles. Notes Players can connect online with Xbox Live & Wii U so they can play with each other in Free Play or Free Roam. Donatello & 1980's Raphiel are voiced by Rob Paulsen who also voices them in the shows.The same thing with Clancy Brown as Dogpound/Chris Bradford/Rahzar. The 4 Characters that come with the DLC and the Extra DLC Level are based off the action figures that are Donnie as a wizard, Raph as a barbarian, Leo as a knight, and Mikey as an elf. The game includes a new feature called pets.By holding Y on Xbox and then RT you have a list of pets like Spike,Ice Cream Kitty,and even Mousers! Iron Fist appears in the game, like Indiana Jones and Han Solo appear in each other's games. Characters whose profile says "super strength" means super strength, ground smash, pick up objects w/ green handle, and punch green cracks. Characters, levels, and vehicles There will be 120 characters(4 more with the DLC).Now there are 35.There will be 45 vehicles.Now there are 19.There will also be 15 levels,6 extra levels, and 1 with the DLC. {| !Character!!Weapons!!Abilities!!Image |- |Leo | *Katanas *Smoke bombs | *Double jump *Smoke bomb *Put sword in sword switches | |- |Leo (Underwater Armor) | *Katanas *Smoke bombs | *Double jump *Smoke bomb *Put sword in sword switches *Breathe underwater | |- |Dark Turtle | *Katanas *Smoke bombs *Nunchucks *Ninja Stars *Sais *Staff | *Double jump *Smoke bomb *Put sword in sword switches *Throw Ninja Stars at targets *Put Sais in claw switches *Put Staff in staff holds | |- |Leo (Beat Up) | *Katanas *Smoke bombs | *Smoke bomb *Put sword in sword switches | |- |Mikey | *Nunchucks *Smoke Bombs *Pizza | *Grapple w/ nunchucks *Double jump *Throw pizza at targets *Smoke Bomb | |- |Mikey(Flight Suit) | *Nunchucks *Smoke Bombs *Pizza | *Grapple w/ nunchucks *Double jump *Throw pizza at targets *Smoke Bomb | |- |Raph | *Sais *Smoke bomb | *Put sais in claw switches *Double jump *Smoke bomb | |- |Raph (Power Armor) | *Sais *Smoke bomb | *Put sais in claw switches *Double jump *Smoke bomb *Super Strength | |- |Donnie | *Staff *Smoke bombs | *Put staff in staff holds *Smoke bombs *computer Hack | |- |Donnie (Underwater Armor) | *Staff | *Put staff in staff holds *Computer Hack *Breathe underwater | |- |Donnie (Flight Suit) | *Staff | *Put staff in staff holds *Computer Hack | |- |Shredder | *Claws | *Double jump *Put claws in claw switches *Highly trained Martial Artist | |- |Shredder (Black Armor) | *Claws | *Double jump *Put claws in claw switches *Highly trained Martial Artist | |- |Oraku Saki | *Claws | *Double jump *Put claws in claw switches *Highly trained Martial Artist | |- |Shredder (movie) | *Claws | *Double jump *Put claws in claw switches *Highly trained Martial Artist | |- |Kraang | *Lazer Gun | *Shoot lazer gun at targets *Hack into technology | |- |Waterproof Kraang | *Lazer Gun | *Shoot Lazer Gun at targets *Hack into technology *Breathe underwater | |- |Kraang (Damaged) | *Lazer Gun | *Shoot Lazer Gun at targets *Hack into technology | |- |Dogpound | | *Super Strength *Ground Pound *Turn into Chris Bradford | |- |Chris Bradford | *Sword *Ninja Stars *Smoke Bomb | *Put sword in sword switches *Throw Ninja stars at targets *Smoke bomb *Double Jump *Turn into Dogpound *Acrobatics | |- |April O'Neil | *Fan | *Throw fan at targets *Double Jump *Super Sences *Acrobatics | |- |Master Splinter | *Staff *Sword *Ninja Stars | *Double Jump *Throw Ninja Stars at Targets *Put staff in staff holds *Highly Trained Martial Artist *Acrobatics | |- |Karai | *Sword *Claws | *Use Sword Switches *Use Claw Switches *Double Jump *Acrobatics | |- |Baxter Stockman | *Lazer Gun | *Computer Hack *Turn Invisible *Blow up Silver LEGO | |- |Baxter Fly | *Lazer Gun | *Computer Hack *Turn Invisible *Blow up Silver LEGO *Fly *Spit toxic | |- |Fishface | *Robotic Legs | *Double Jump *Breathe Underwater *Immune to toxins | |- |Dr. O'Neil | | *Flight *Immune to toxins *Scream to break glass *Hack into computers | |- |Leatherhead | | *Super Strength *Breathe Underwater *Immune to toxins | |- |Spider Bytez | *Extra legs | *Super Strength *Mutate into Victor | |- |Victor | *Phone | *Mutate into Spider Bytez *Take certain pictures | |- |Casey Jones | *Hockey Stick *Spray Paint "Gernades" *Puck *Bat *Glove *Claw | *Hit Puck into goals *Spray Paint certain objects *Hit targets w/ Puck *Put Claws in claw switches | |- |Foot Soldier | *Ninja Stars *Sword | *Throw Ninja Stars at targets *Put Sword in sword switches *Double Jump | |- |Footbots | *Sword *Sais *Ninja Stars *Extra Arms | *Super Strength *Double Jump *Throw Ninja Stars at targets *Put Sword in sword switches *Put Sais in claw Switches | |- |Foot Soldier(Leader) | *Ninja Stars *Sword | *Throw Ninja Stars at targets *Put Sword in sword switches *Double Jump | |- |Foot Soldier(Movie) | *Gun *Sword *Ninja Stars | *Shoot gun at targets *Put sword in sword switches | |- |Timothy (Mutagen Man) | | *Super Strength *Immune to toxins *Quadruple Jump | |- |Parascita Wasp | *Stinger | *Mind Control *Flight | |- |Iron Fist | | *Use fist to break cracks in walls *Double Jump *Acrobatics | |- |Vern | *Gun *Phone | *Take certain pictures *Use gun to shoot targets | |- |Metalhead | *Missiles *Boot Jets *Flying Hand | *Blow up Silver LEGO w/ missiles *Super Strength *Flight *Hit targets w/ flying hand *Computer Hack | |- |Newtralizer | *Guns | *Hit targets with gun *Hack into computers *Teleport (Smoke Bomb) *Super Strength | |- |Custom:Slash | *Mace *Ninja Stars | *Use Mace to grapple *Throw Ninja Stars at targets *Super Strength | |- {| !Level!!Characters!!Enemies!!Boss(es) |- |'That Bytez!' | *Leonardo *RaphaelRegular and Power *MichelangeloRegular and Flight *DonatelloRegular and Flight *April O'Neil *Casey Jones | *Kraang *Foot Soldier | *Spider Bytez |- |'Underwater "Fun"' | *Leonardo (underwater armor) *Donatello (underwater armor) *Leatherhead | *Waterproof Kraang | *Fishface |- |'An Odd Family Reunion' | *Leonardo (beat up) *Casey Jones *Raphael (beat up) | *Footbots *Kraang *The Foot | *Kirby O'Neil |- |'A whole lab of disaster' | *Donatello *April O'Neil *Mutagen Man | *Mousers | *Baxter Stockman |- |'Spiking things up' | *Raphael *Michelangelo | *Robo Foot Ninja *Kraang | *Slash |- |'Who Let Dogpound Out?' | *Leonardo(Shellraiser) *Raphael(Stealth Shell) | *Kraang Walker | *Dogpound(Antonio's Delivery Truck) |- {| !Vehicle!!Abilities!!Image |- |'Shellraiser' | *Shoot Garbage | |- |'Stealth Shell' | *Shoot missiles *Blow up Silver LEGO | |- |'Foot Dragon Bike' | * Shoot missiles * Blow up Silver LEGO | |- |'Baxter Stockman's Mech' | * Shoot Missiles * Blow up silver LEGO * Super Strength | |- |'Antonio's Pizzaria Delivery Car' | * Shoot Pizza | |- |'Donnie's Mini Car' | * Shoot Ninja Stars | |- |'Fishface's Boat' | * Shoot Mutagean * Shoot Missiles * Blow up Silver LEGO | |- |'Raph's mini plane' | * Shoot Missiles | |- |'Casey Jone's bike' | * Shoot Hockey Pucks * Shoot Fireworks | |- |'Kraang Truck' | *Shoot missiles *Inprison enemies *Blow up Silver LEGO | |- |'Patrol Buggy' | *Split into four buggies *Shoot missiles *Blow up silver LEGO | |- |'Subway Train' | *Go on Train Tracks | |-